Rintragro
|slots = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |image_symbol = rincoat-200.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |symbol_width = 200 }} Rintragro is a small nation in the Bering Strait consisting primarily of people of Dutch origins and their wives. Rintragro is a quiet, peaceful, usually high and occasionally drunk nation which is slowly developing, actively selling cheap technology (for high prices) and is very interested in trading with other nations. Rintragro is a member of the Orange Defense Network and of the Orange Team and a former member of a fantasy football league before being kicked out for refusing to trade unless it had a good trade circle set-up. Nation Information Rintragro is a small, developing, and young nation which is a certain number of days old but is getting older everyday. Citizens are primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow no religion because, as they believe, religion follows them. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology but other countries pay outrageous sums of cash for it anyway. Many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation' and sometimes call the citizens of Rintragro as simply "those people over there," or "Sally, from last night." Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result but the government believes this is how everyone feels about work anyway. The citizens of Rintragro work diligently to produce Oil and Iron as openly tradable resources for their nation while providing other tradable goods on the down-low. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs and tries to be uninvolved unless the conflict looks interesting. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first in a similar way to which the Zebranda. Rintragro is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned and asks its citizens to register any nukes they possess. To this day, no one has registered any. Plans are on the way within Rintragro to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of using drugs that belong to their parents. Rintragro allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence, but citizens are reminded that what goes around, comes around. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first or fly below the radar. Rintragro believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government but citizens should be careful about what they say about the actions of the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people and itself first. Rintragro will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The national animal of Rintragro is the Zebranda. According to "The Rintrarian Cookbook" there is over 1000 ways in which the Zebranda can be cooked. One of the favorite foods of the Horticultural Arm of the Rintragro Military is Zebranda Kettle-Chips. Pre-History The legend of Rintragro begins in 1637 when the tulip market bubble popped in the United Provinces (now the Netherlands). A small group of frustrated Dutch citizens left their native land in search of a new beginning and better weed. The migration of this small group is still much of a mystery to day. Written accounts contradict each other in regards to the dates and locations where the group travelled, and who slept with whose wife first. Oral accounts are also in dispute especially considering that much of the history appears to have been greatly embellished. But stories were not the only things which were greatly exaggerated. What is clear is that this group migrated through several countries, remaining in a few of places long enough to be asked politely to leave. One consistancy in all accounts is that the group always travelled east. During the migration of the ancestors of Rintragro, there was much in-fighting and disagreement. Arguments over whether the local culture, language, climate and even scenery were good enough to maintain a good buzz resulted in the group holding a vote to determine if they should remain in one place or continue moving. In every case the decision was to continue on. Many of the members of this group took for themselves husbands, wives or both from the countries they visited. The 40 year migration of the Rintrarians was an exhausting ordeal. During their cross-continent migration the Rintrarians celebrated births and marriages but also mourned the deaths of loved ones or the loss of someones stash. One of the children born into this group was Ishmael Rintrah in 1657. Throughout the migration Ishmael studied and worked to help strengthen the group and educated anyone who would listen about the dangers of over-consumption of someone else's stash. His personality and demeanor helped to solidify the group into one cohesive unit. In 1677, after 40 years of roaming Europe and Asia, 20 year-old Ishmael finally was able to persuade the group to stop moving and to settle in one place in order to properly educate, feed, and care for the community. Once the group of migrants had been convinced of the idea a discussion of where to go was next. It is said that Ishmael Rintrah bought a boat from a local shipbuilder in exchange for his extremely beautiful sister. The group then sailed to the Aleutian islands and settled on what is now Rintragro. Ishamel and several men then sailed back to the merchant and rescued his sister. Modern History Rintragro's modern history is short. A common saying among the Rintrarians is that "Facts on a page, make you age." The Rintrarian's have, until the invention of sliced bread and the 5 pronged fork (both in 1978), kept a purely oral tradition. Almost none of their history has been accurately documented. However, upon the discovery of these remarkable (yet wholly unrelated) inventions, the Rintrarians began to perceive the world differently. In particular, they realized that the protection and safeguarding of facts and ideas does not, indeed, make a person age but, rather, it simply makes a person "feel" older. In spring 1986, the Rintrarian government started keeping a record of the decisions made and laws passed. Many school teachers walked off the job in protest, claiming that the new "Ministry of Factoids" would increase their work load exponentially. Parents who were unable to leave their children unattended were happy that they had a valid reason for being absent from work. When workers failed to show up for work, citizens looking for gas, food and cheese slices were unhappy. Looters, leaving IOUs and homemade trinkets, raided almost all the stores. Once the food and goods were all depleted, some citizens started plowing farmers fields. Many of these were teachers. Other citizens started working in factories. Many parents started holding "home learning sessions" in their homes. Naturally, when the classes grew too large they started looking for larger buildings. The abandoned schools were retro-fitted to suit their needs. Soon after the university was re-purposed to suit the needs of education for high-school graduates. The factories and workplaces soon became entirely employee owned and managed. By the end of fall of 1986, all services were restored and citizens were once again working albeit in different fields. In 1997 the Rintrarian government opened the borders to outside competition. Many international conglomerates attempted to set up shop in Rintragro but, barring employee ownership, the Rintrarian population refused to be employed by these corporations. Within weeks of constructing factories, stores, malls, an inter-island rail system, and a hotdog stand, the foreign companies abandoned their infrastructure. Rintrarians very soon took over these buildings and started their own entirely employee owned companies. Military Rintragro's military consists of three different service types. Of the three types, only one, Voluntary Service (Vol Serv) is voluntary. The other two types of service are mandatory and are referred to as Combative Involuntary Service (Com-In Serv) and Involuntary Non-Combaivet Service (I-No Serv). However, there is much debate over whether these names, or their short-form, adequately describe what the soldiers role in the military is. Voluntary Service is a proud tradition among the Rintrarian people. Many citizens apply every year for Vol Serv and many are turned away. These citizens, generally speaking and usually high, provide a huge service to the nation. The roles which these soldiers serve is completely open to the soldier him or herself. They may apply to any branch of the military, yet most prefer to avoid any role among the ground troops. Many soldiers prefer to sign-up for the Horticultural branch of the military. This arm of the military sees almost no combat except the bees and mosquitos which are a seasonal menace. Involuntary Non-Combative Service (I-No Serv) is required for all citizens who have finished doctorates. These citizens will perform services which benefit the entire nation both inside and outside the military sphere. Medical Doctors work for the military providing their services in the military hospitals and then transfer to the public health-care system. Philosophers and other citizens with doctorates in the soft-sciences often assist the horticultural arm of the military in providing feedback on the effects of various plants on the human psyche, as well as assisting with planning and strategizing for possible war. After their term of service they are free to remain within the military or to leave finding work in the private sector. Very rarely will any of these soldiers see any form of combat. Combative Involuntary Service (Com-In Serv) is required for citizens who have committed violent acts or have been incarcerated on more than 2 occasions. It is believed, among the Rintrarians, that the structure provided by the military helps reform these individuals. Also, there are many jobs that no normal human being would volunteer for, such as plunging toilets cleaning the vomitorium. Many of the Com-In Serv soldiers have "graduated" from service and are active members of society. Some have transferred into the voluntary program. When a soldier does not or can not be rehabilitated he or she is often moved in solitary confinement which is located behind the rifle range.